utsafandomcom-20200214-history
May 2005 Commencement
The May 2005 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Spring 2005 and Summer 2005 semesters. It featured four ceremonies in the Convocation Center. The first was Friday, May 13 at 5:00 p.m. and the others on Saturday, May 14 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Each ceremony was followed by a reception on the East Lawn of the Convocation Center. This commencement marks the last commencement to only have four ceremonies and the first to have music performed at the receptions. Mariachi Las Erendiras, who performed the recessional music in May 2004, were moved to the receptions and UTSA's own mariachi group Mariachi Los Paisanos took over recessional duties. Schedule First ceremony: COLFA and SOA Second ceremony: COEHD and COPP Third ceremony: COB Fourth ceremony: COE and COS Marshals University Marshals *Fred W. Hudson *Nandini Kannan *Ruben Martinez *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh School of Architecture *Kenneth G. Masden II, School of Architecture *Shelley E. Roff, School of Architecture College of Business *Robert D. Bisking, Department of Management *Thomas F. Cannon, Department of Marketing *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems *Ted D. Skekel, Department of Accounting *James C. Terry, Department of Accounting *Dale B. Truett, Department of Economics *Sandra T. Welch, Department of Accounting *Karen L. Williams, Department of Information Systems College of Education and Human Development *Elizabeth de la Portilla, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Blanche A. Desjean-Perrotta, Department of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Instruction *Georgia L. Johnston, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Josephine Mendez-Negrete, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies *Alan R. Shoho, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Page A. Smith, Department of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies College of Engineering *Thomas J. Connolly, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics *Hai-Chao Han, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics *Chia-Shun Shih, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *David R. Tanner, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ronald C. Binks, Department of Art and Art History *Ann R. Eisenberg, Department of Psychology *Amy E. Jasperson, Department of Political Science and Geography *William S. McCrary, Department of Music *Roberto A. Rodriguez, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures *Christopher J. Wickham, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures College of Public Policy *John P. Blair, Department of Criminal Justice *Moon-Gi Jeong, Department of Public Administration College of Sciences *Janis K. Bush, Department of Earth and Environmental Science *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *David M. Johnson, Department of Chemistry *Martha J. Lundell, Department of Biology Faculty Stage Party Representatives School of Architecture *Stephen A. Temple, Assistant Professor of Architecture College of Business *Steve H. Murdock, Professor of Management Science and Statistics College of Education and Human Development *Raymond V. Padilla, Professor of Educational Leadership and Policy Studies *Bertha Perez, Professor of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Instruction *Paul H. Westmeyer, Professor of Counseling, Educational Psychology and Adult and Higher Education College of Engineering *C. Mauli Agrawal, Professor of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Stephen J. Reynolds, Professor of Art *Kent T. Rush, Professor of Art College of Public Policy *Dennis T. Haynes, Professor of Social Work College of Sciences *James P. Chambers, Professor of Biology *Brenda J. Claiborne, Professor of Biology *Weldon W. Hammond, Associate Professor of Earth and Environmental Science Honors College *J. Aaron Cassill, Associate Professor of Biology *Mark T. Leung, Associate Professor of Management Science and Statistics *Ben V. Olguin, Associate Professor of English, Classics, and Philosophy *Olivia Yu, Assistant Professor of Criminal Justice UTSA Brass Ensemble The UTSA Brass Ensemble was conducted by Robert J. Rustowicz. *Amanda Balarin, Trumpet *Hugo Escobedo, Trumpet *Erika Fonseca, Trumpet *Chris Gonzalez, Trumpet *Ed Rios, Trumpet *Juan-Carlos Campos, Horn *Casey Friday, Horn *Alysia Gist, Horn *Oscar Perez, Horn *Travis Dierolf, Trombone *Michael Higley, Trombone *Dennis Jasso, Trombone *Brooke Silverstein, Trombone *Eduardo Vasquez, Euphonium *Francisco Moreno, Tuba *Justin Williams, Tuba *Chris Vlasek, Timpani References Category:Commencement Category:2004-2005 at UTSA